Black and Green
by Killjou
Summary: Kevin despises doing late-night alien busting runs. He despises being forced to chaperone them even more. But, sometimes there are benefits.  Being alone in the car with a sleepy and defenceless Ben after dropping off Gwen is one of them. ONESHOT, slash


On SUCH a Ben 10 high right now, especially with the release of Ultimate Alien. I've always been an avid Benfan since that fateful day when the Omnitrix pounced on him in that dark forest like a drunk pedo in... what was it? 2007? 06? What, 2005? Yeah, 2005. Holy shit, that was a long ago. Anyways, only right now have I seriously got into it, and more importantly, the fandom. That was mainly because of those two hot guys, Ben and Kevin, and their obvious awkward sexual tension. I mean, seriously, there are so many hints and "read-between-the-lines" crap crammed into Alien force that it's actually a wonder Kevin hasn't jumped Ben on live television already.

So, disclaimer; I don't own Ben or Kevin, I just enjoy putting them in highly realistic and sexually exciting situations that they both would love to be in if it wasn't for Man of Action wagging their finger at them as a no-no for all the non-believers (shun the non-believers! Shun!) ;P

* * *

><p>Kevin smoothly pulled his prized car onto the curb outside Ben's house. The entire street was quiet, the lampposts the only light in the night besides his headlights. Every house was dark and silent, which didn't surprise Kevin at all. <em>He<em> usually wouldn't be up at three in the morning.

Shifting the car into park, he quickly surveyed the area from years of suspicious practice before cutting the engine with a weary jerk of his fingers.

'Tennyson, get out,' he growled, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his hand while leaning the other on the steering wheel. When he received no response, he turned his head slightly to snarl at the other occupant of the car, stopping when he caught sight of Ben slumped over in the passenger seat towards him, his head hanging on his shoulder, mouth slightly open.

Kevin raised one eyebrow before chuckling to himself, settling more comfortably against the wheel and taking this rare chance to intensely study the younger teen. Ben sleeping was one of the few times the young hero was actually still enough for Kevin to get a proper look, and he sure as hell wasn't letting it pass. Tilting his head, he smiled as Ben shifted, causing his cheek to squish against his shoulder even more, which in turn prompted his shirt to slip down slightly so Kevin received a tempting view of his neck and collarbone.

The Osmosian grinned, shuffling closer, his eyes wandering over the soft, open look in Ben's face as he slept and the vulnerable position he was currently in. He snorted back a light chuckle, finding the irony in how cute and damsel-like Ben looked in his sleep, when in actual fact he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Reaching a hand out cautiously, he gently brushed Ben's cheek, moving up to draw his fingers over Ben's fluttering bangs, unable to hide his fond smile. Ben frowned and suddenly grumbled, his own hand coming up to swat at Kevin's invading one, jolting back into consciousness.

'Mmmmn' off, Kevin,' he drowsily muttered, waving in irritation at Kevin's hand as he yawned and blinked. Blinking some more, Ben extracted his face from his shoulder and rubbed his eyes furiously. He looked so uncharacteristically endearing Kevin had to forgive him for leaving a tiny trail of drool on his leather car seats.

'Come on Ben, time to go home,' Kevin said, watching as Ben blinked at him some more, and went to undo the seat belt. 'Would you like me to carry and tuck you in, sleepy?'

'How about _no_,' Ben grumbled without much enthusiasm in the face of Kevin's obvious teasing, unlocking the belt himself before looking around in apparent confusion as if something that had been hovering at the back of his head suddenly reached his brain. 'Hey, wait, where's Gwen?'

'Been and gone, dumbass. You were asleep the whole time.'

'Did you give her a kiss good night?' Ben asked cheekily, a curious grin in place as he watched for Kevin's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Like he predicted, he got one. Kevin grunted at him, whipping his face to the side to glare. 'Yeah, we went up to her room and had hot, long-lasting alien sex. You were still asleep by the time I got back; such a shame you missed out, Tennyson.'

Ben shoot him an unimpressed look. 'No need to be like that,' he snorted. 'I was just saying how good you guys are together…'

He looked out the window at the dark street, trailing off and deliberately trying to ignore Kevin as the older teen tensed and smirked, leaning closer. 'Yeah, Gwen's great and all…' Kevin slowly said in a low tone as he crept closer until he was almost straddling the clutch between them, to which Ben suddenly found it much harder to ignore the older guy. '…But she just ain't you.'

Ben's gaze locked with the other teen's and shuffled uncomfortably. 'Kevin…'

Kevin abruptly grabbed Ben's face, his hands softly caressing his face as he guided it closer. 'Shut and kiss me, Tennyson…' he trailed off, pulling Ben closer in order for their lips to meet.

Ben relaxed as Kevin leant into him, the dark-haired young man's lips hungrily devouring Ben's own as Kevin's hands fell down from Ben's face and moved towards his waist. Kevin moaned appreciatively into Ben's mouth as he practically clambered onto Ben in excitement, one hand wrapping itself possessively around Ben's slim waist and the other reaching under Ben's black shirt to rub and grab at the small but definately toned muscles there.

Ben gasped as Kevin's fingers trailed over the flesh there and grabbed and festered and dug themselves into the soft skin of his stomach, reveling in the feeling of the sweltering fire Kevin's touch left behind. Kevin pulled back, panting through the greedy smirk that overtook his face as Ben gasped below him, his vibrant green gaze clouded, but still locked on Kevin's excitedly flushed face.

It was dangerously addicting every time he was with Kevin like this. Everything in the universe; Gwen, the Omnintrix, the world, his next physics test… they all suddenly jumped into the backburner when Kevin desperately floored him like that with his hands and tongue.

Ben arched as Kevin's touches increased and the other teen's tongue probed its way into his mouth, clashing against his own as the kiss grew almost feverish. His lips throbbed, feeling swollen under Kevin's onslaught and he pushed back with both his withering tongue and weakly probing hands, determined to not fully give up this time. He was failing though; Kevin upped him in experience, size, age _and_ environment (the damn car; Ben's parents always seemed to be home!). Was there anything Ben beat him in…? Smashing aliens didn't really help in situations like these.

The hand on Ben's waist withdrew in order to slip between his thighs, resting there tantalizingly.

As Kevin pushed himself further against Ben the younger of the two suddenly froze, all actions halting. Kevin's insides stopped and he inwardly swore as Ben pulled back, pushing against his chest.

'Hey—what—Kevin!' Ben snapped, color finally spreading through his cheeks, his voice highly flustered as if the situation and what they were doing had suddenly only occurred to him just now.

'You're doing it again!' Ben almost shrieked at him, his voice shrill, his eyes suddenly wide and hysterical. Kevin grinned despite himself, leaning over Ben. 'Doin' what?' he asked innocently.

Ben growled in frustration, momentarily covering his face with his hands as it grew redder through shame and embarrassment. '_This!_' he almost whimpered, indicating at Kevin and his position crouched uncomfortably over Ben in the passenger's side. 'Trying to jump me! And _succeeding_!'

He shoved Kevin to the side, making him land in an awkward tangled heap on the driver's seat, his knees constricted painfully against the wheel. Even so, Kevin couldn't stop feeling unbelievably smug. 'Didn't see you resisting, princess…' he casually needled as he struggled into sitting position in his seat, tossing his hair back and settling down as comfortably as if he had just got in the car for a quick ride.

'No, Kevin, this is serious!' Ben hissed, cutting him off. 'I am NOT going to do this with you while you're still basically with Gwen. It's _wrong_… and not fair on her. And… and…' he hung his head and groaned, still feeling Kevin's heated hands all over his body, the spots burning with guilt. 'I can't _believe_ it happened again!'

At this Kevin deflated, feeling guilt well up inside him as Gwen's beautiful sincere face flashed through his mind. Even so, he felt the need to defend his actions. 'Yeah, but I'm_ not_ actually dating her—'

'—No.' Ben stared at him, his deep jade eyes hard and his face suddenly all-hero, all-commanding. 'If you are serious about me, first you have to tell Gwen, and sort things out with her.'

Kevin's head snapped up and he sneered at Ben, suddenly defensive. '_Hey_,' he snarled, crossing his arms and leaning forward, his tone accusing, 'I'm not taking that lecture, _Hero_. Especially from Mr. "_Oh, I'm sure Julie will understand_." Yeah, _right_. Have you even talked to her in the past month or so?'

Ben's face flushed with anger, and his fists clenched. 'We're barely dating! She's more like my tutor—' he looked out the window, blushing, '—my really hot, sweet tutor that happens to like me back…' At Kevin's snort, Ben's accusing gaze flew back to Kevin. '—_And_ I'm not the one who keeps jumping my guy-friends!'

Kevin rolled his eyes. 'I don't "_**jump**_" you!' he snapped hotly. 'Stop saying it like that! You're making it sound like I'm trying to rape you or something,' he sullenly added, sinking in his seat, arms crossed and close to sulking. This last few minutes had not continued the way he had hoped.

After a short silence he peered over at Ben to find the young hero watching him somewhat apprehensively. 'What?' he grouchily asked. Ben jumped slightly, looking guilty.

'Oh, just…' he nervously laughed as Kevin straightened up and raised an eyebrow at him. 'You aren't, are you?'

'Aren't _what_—' Kevin started before what Tennyson meant suddenly crashed into his skull, and he smirked. He had seen an opening and was pouncing on it.

He grinned ferally as he hit the internal locking mechanism, and all the locks in the car sounded with loud clicks, magnified through the silence. Ben jumped and shifted nervously, his hand creeping up to try the door, tugging at it with stubborn insistence when nothing happened. '_Kevin_…' he said, his tone masked by anger as he turned to glare lightly at the other occupant of the car. Kevin could happily detect the trace of fear as well within his voice.

'Oh, snap,' he drawled smoothly and mockingly. 'You _caught_ me…'

He twisted in his seat and leant forward, eagerly crawling over the clutch for the second time that night in his haste. Ben jumped when Kevin reached him, more prominently this time, his gaze snapping from Kevin to the window to Kevin again.

'Kevin… _Kevin_! Stop being such a… a… _twat_!'

Kevin was smirking insanely now as he grabbed Ben's shoulders, now fully on top of the younger boy in the passenger seat. The dashboard was sticking painfully into his back and there was hardly enough space for his knees on the seat on either side of Ben's waist, but that went unnoticed.

'But, Ben…,' he said, deliberately roughing his voice out into a low and silky tone, well construted from years of practice. 'You look so damn _edible_ beneath me…'

Ben looked positively alarmed at this. 'Kevin_, get_ off… now!'

Kevin ignored him, licking his lips and swooping down to bury his head in Ben's neck, excitedly grounding his teeth against Ben's teasingly alluring skin. He chomped down, his tongue darting out to soften the blows of his teeth, travelling deeper and deeper, forcing Ben to arch his neck to an impossible angle as the younger boy groaned at the sensations in his neck.

Ben gave in as Kevin's arms slipped under is shirt and ground up his sides, his own arms coming up to wrap around Kevin's neck and grip at Kevin's back, the black fabric of Kevin's shirt bunching in his hands. His body arched into Kevin's, delighted moans escaping him. 'Keeevvvin… Ah, mmmmm, you, AH!... bastard…'

Kevin smirked into Ben's neck, nuzzling lower and pushing the collar of Ben's shirt down using his nose so he could nibble at Ben's collarbone, in a way which he knew Ben was quite fond of. His hands withdrew from Ben's shirt and travelled up his arms, rubbing and probing vigorously according to Ben's pleasure and his own excitement. Caught up in the hot hype of the moment, neither of them noticed the slight beeping as Kevin accidently activated the Omnitrix as his fingers moved to Ben's wrists.

Ben moaned, pulling his mouth back to pant and dive in again, his hands shooting to Kevin's head, tangling them in his black hair. Kevin arched backward in anticipation, causing his head- and Ben's wrist- to bump the roof of the car.

As soon as the familiar affirmative click sounded through the inside of the car, both boys froze simultaneously. Kevin snarled silently to himself in frustration, hands closing possessively around Ben's waist without thinking.

'Aw, _shit_.'

In a flash of green light the car seat they were sitting in was shoved all the way to the floor to accommodate for the huge hulking form of the Appoplexian that had suddenly appeared in the place Ben had been a moment before. Kevin was almost squashed against the front windshield, and the roof bulged.

The next thing Kevin knew he was violently thrown against the dashboard, and the hands that had until just recently been his prisoners closed around his wrists and held him there tightly.

'NOW, LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KEVIN ETAHN LEVIN!' Rath bellowed in his face. 'Rath DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT APPRECIATE BEING MOLESTED AGAINST HIS OWN WILL!'

Kevin blinked at the snarling orange face shoved into his, finding himself in the position he just had Ben in. The irony was not lost on him. But he had to admit it was HOT. Even so, he would always top. Always.

'Calm the hell down, man!' he snapped, wrenching his arms free but staying put because they were squished so tightl; he was physically unable to move. He glared back at Ben, until he caught sight of his poor car around them. 'Duuuuude! Your ruining my car! Turn back now or I swear to _god_ Tennyson-'

Rath stopped to consider, a growl slipping from his mouth, before awkwardly shoving his overly clawed paw between them in order to hit the Omintrix, and suddenly, Ben was back, and they were sprawled over each other vertically due to the now broken seat. Kevin leant back hurriedly from his spot on Ben and nervously surveyed his car.

'You're lucky the damage isn't too bad,' he growled.

'Me?' Ben echoed in disbelief, struggling up. 'It was your fault! You were the one who actually managed to somehow _press_ it,-'

'Yeah, well, whatever,' Kevin groused, turning his attention back to Ben, spread beneath him. Ben attempted to struggle up again, moving against Kevin in the process, and just like that Kevin's rabid teenage hormones threw all morals and rational thought out the window, making way for much more important things the last minute immediately forgotten.

'So, how do ya wanna do this?' he asked, his tone suddenly sultry, as he leant over Ben. Ben scowled at him, stopping Kevin with a hand on his chest. 'That's enough for tonight, Kevin,' he said, his voice steely. 'Now let me out.'

Kevin grinned at Ben's "take-charge" tone, leaning his whole body over this time and pressing it against Ben's, propping himself up on either side of Ben's shoulders. 'Do you really think I'm gonna let you escape again?' Kevin purred, unfazed as Ben continued to glare at him.

That was, until Ben pushed himself up on an elbow and shoved the Omnitrix in Kevin's face, his other hand hovering over it threateningly. He kept eye contact with Kevin the whole time, his eyes icier than Big Chill's.

Kevin screwed up his face, sneering at the Omnitrix. After a few minutes of tense deliberation he slowly pushed himself up and reached out, unlocking the car.

'About time,' Ben muttered, finally succeeding in shoving the dark haired teen off him so he could clamber out of the car on wobbly feet.

'If you didn't have that damn watch you'd have been mine a long time ago,' Kevin complained darkly from the camero, sending another glare the Omnitrix's way. Ben shook his head at him after straightening up and turned towards his house.

'Keep dreaming Levin,' he tossed over his shoulder, jumping as he heard a mad scramble and quickened footsteps behind him.

Then Kevin was suddenly there, whirling him around and pressing his lips to Ben's tenderly, his arms supporting Ben's waist. Ben's breath caught in his throat and he froze, inwardly melting at how gentle and simple the kiss was as Kevin's lips moved slowly and sweetly against his. Kevin's eyes never closed, and neither did Ben's. Their gazes mingled more than their lips, with so many unspoken notions transferring from one to another in a silent and understanding language that was theirs and theirs alone.

They parted breathlessly after a few moments, and Ben stepped back, regarding Kevin warmly but cautiously.

Kevin grinned crookedly in response. 'Had to get one for the road,' he was his light answer, his expression extremely smug. Ben tilted his head, then smiled, shaking his head slightly. 'Night, Kevin,' he said, turning and disappearing into the house.

Kevin stood there, replaying the previous events in his head over and over again. This night had gone well. Far too well. He grinned again, and after a quick look around, pumped his fist into the air. Despite Ben's misgivings and his guilty feelings regarding Gwen, he really couldn't see how things could get worse.

After all, this- him and Ben- had just sort of happened… and by then Gwen was riding high on the strong messages he had accidently been sending her; a leftover of his years of careless flirting with pretty ladies of many species. He had been quite a ladie's man, and had darn right enjoyed it too. That was, until he had joined Ben, and all those confusing emotions and feelings from years ago had resurfaced with vengeance. Apparently they had for Ben as well, so Kevin discovered when he couldn't take it anymore, and cornered the boy behind Mr. Smoothy while Gwen was at practice.

Turning away from his dreamy line of thought, he headed back to his car and got in, slowly savoring the moment. It was so worth it to have Ben ignore him tomorrow. He cast another glace at Ben's house, a dopey grin on his face. He could see Ben's window, enticingly close, a ring of light circling around the outside of the tightly drawn curtains.

He briefly entertained the thought of sneaking up and peeking through the curtains; if he did, he would have a perfect view, but that idea was quickly dispelled. If he was caught, Ben's consequences would likely be too severe for Kevin to handle. He'd probably chase him out of town personally as Humungosaur. He needed to take it slow if he was really going to get anywhere with Ben. Sadly, that's just how the hero worked. It was another few minutes before Kevin jerked to attention at the small clack that sounded on the side of his car, and he whirled around in the seat to see an empty soda can land on the sidewalk next to his cherished ride.

The automatic growl died on his lips when he spotted Ben leaning out of his window with the light of his room spilling out around him, his eyebrows raised. He was in his usual big black bed T-shirt, the one that hung far too low on his shoulder for Kevin to resist staring at and had one hand hanging causally out the window, the other supporting his head. His hair played across his face in the slight breeze, tousling it against his unimpressed expression.

He didn't look pleased, especially when he gestured Kevin to buzz off with a less than polite hand signal.

Kevin smirked at him, allowing himself to take in Ben's endearingly soft appearance for a bit more, debating if he really wanted to go as far as to storm through Ben's house right now, forget morals, Gwen and Ben's parents, but the small goody-twoshoes side of him reminded him belatedly that it wasn't such a good idea.

So instead he simply started the car while lifting a hand out the window, casually displaying his middle finger to Ben as an affectionate goodbye before he took off into the night.


End file.
